<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look What You've Done by UnderUrsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231722">Look What You've Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa'>UnderUrsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Empty Crowns [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Big Brother Technoblade, Dadza, Gen, Gods AU, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Protectiveness, sbi, screeching our lungs out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The family of gods, both major and minor, travel north to get away from the oppressive cold, but they run into a trio of gods that they weren't prepared for. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Tommy opens his big mouth again and Techno goes a little feral protecting his baby brother from strange gods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Empty Crowns [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crow Cult's DSMP Favorites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look What You've Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can thank StrangeTiredandAnxious for this because their comment definitely inspired it. </p>
<p>"No that's our gremlin child no killing him."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending so much time in the dark and cold and snow, the five of them decided that they needed to travel north to warmer climates. The boys wanted to see the world, and the older three just really wanted to get warm for a while. </p>
<p>It had been a long time since the older three had left the Antarctic Empire. There was something peaceful about being alone, and an almost endless expanse of ice and snow with minimal human population was perfect for a get away when the pressure of being a god became too much. Or they were just introverts like Technoblade and avoided social interaction at all possible times. </p>
<p>Travelling north also meant more gods, however, and while they were all reasonably sure that they could take on anyone that tried to hurt them, that didn’t mean that they wanted to. </p>
<p>Fighting gods in their own territory was never a good thing to do. They gained power from their land and worshippers, and the chances of being picked off were always higher when they were in unfamiliar territory. </p>
<p>Or maybe Technoblade was just being paranoid again. Phil had told him to stop worrying so much. </p>
<p>But the thing was, it wasn’t paranoia if he was right. </p>
<p>It was almost the moment that they stepped into the warmest climate they had been in yet when they spotted a group of three gods standing on a hill in front of them. While they didn’t look like they had been tracking them or waiting on them, they definitely noticed them as soon as they exited the shadows of the trees they had been trekking through. </p>
<p>These weren’t minor gods either, all three of the older gods could instantly tell that these gods had more power than the average. That wasn’t good.</p>
<p>The trio walked down towards them and Techno and Phil subtly moved themselves to the front of the group, blocking the others from the view of the three new gods. </p>
<p>“Well, hello there!” The tallest of the gods, a blond man dressed in green with a porcelain mask obscuring his face, addressed them. “You must be new around here, I’ve never seen you before.”</p>
<p>“Do you claim this territory? We didn’t sense any wards on the way in, so we believed that it wasn’t occupied by anyone,” Phil spoke in a calm voice. He and Wilbur were the best at social interaction. As horrifying as Phil could be when he wanted to be, he was also very good at making people feel calm in his presence. </p>
<p>“Oh, no, no,” The tall god spoke again, “We just travel a lot around here, so we know all the people who frequent the area. Our territory is farther away.” He throws a thumb over his shoulder, presumably pointing towards the land he actually claimed. </p>
<p>“Well, either way, we apologize for intruding, like I mentioned, we didn’t know anyone was here.” Techno could hear Tommy grumble under his breath at Phil’s apology. The youngest had never liked apologizing for anything when he thought he was in the right. </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” The green god laughed, waving a hand, “I’m Dream, and this is Sapnap,” He gestured to a shorter male with black hair and a headband who seemed to be radiating heat like they were in the nether, “and George,” he gestured to the other male whose hair was a lighter brown and who had goggles strapped over his eyes. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you all, I’m Phil, and these are my sons,” The god of death said, gesturing around to the rest of them. Techno rolled his eyes subtly at the claim Phil had laid over them all. Not that he protested. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you all as well, but we will have to ask you to keep moving. While none of us formally claim this land, it is still under our protection, and since we don’t know you we can’t let you stay here unfortunately.”</p>
<p>“That’s golden coming from the man with a stupid fucking smiley mask,” Tommy muttered quietly behind them, but the god must have had good ears, because his attention turned immediately to the blond boy.</p>
<p>“Well now, we’ve been perfectly hospitable to you all. You can’t come into an unfamiliar god’s land and just insult them like that, little godling.” The smile under the god’s mask was far more preditory than it previously had been. </p>
<p>Techno shifted half a step closer to Phil to hide Tommy from view, bringing the god’s full attention to him. </p>
<p>The god’s grin turned sharper as he focused on Techno, “You have bloodlust rolling off of you in waves, my friend, we definitely can’t let you stay here now.”</p>
<p>Phil had his hands up in a placating gesture, “Not a problem, we’ll leave right now, come on boys,” the god of death started herding them back towards the woods. </p>
<p>They all start to back away, but Techno stops dead in his tracks when he watches the god in front of him disappear in a flicker of green. He hears the sharp click of a tongue behind him and he spun immediately to find Dream with a thin knife resting on Tommy’s neck, digging in just enough to break skin. </p>
<p>And Tehcno realizes in that moment that Dream is fucking <i>fast</i> and he had barely seen him move before he had the knife pressed to Tommy’s vulnerable throat. </p>
<p>Techno bares his teeth at the green clad god threatening one of his own, a low rumble starting deep in his chest.</p>
<p>The blood god can feel the smugness radiating off of the being holding Tommy hostage.</p>
<p>“I can’t just let you go after you insult me and then pose a threat to the land that I protect,” He says like nothing is out of the ordinary, like he isn’t holding a knife to a terrified kid’s throat. </p>
<p>Techno draws his sword with a snarl and stalks towards the god of strategy and strife. Dream dances back with a laugh, finally taking the blade away from Tommy’s throat with the greater threat of Technoblade, blood god, advancing on him. </p>
<p>Techno quickly takes Tommy by his shoulders and moves him towards Phil, “Take care of them for a moment, will you?” he rumbles, his sharp eyes never leaving Dream’s figure.</p>
<p>The blood god doesn’t wait for a confirmation before lunging at Dream, the edges of his vision tinting red as the voices in his mind shouted at him to spill the blood of the god that dared to hurt one of his own. And he would, he knew he would. </p>
<p>He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins at the thought of such a good fight, it only fueled the fire that this god of trickery threatened one of the people that he had promised to protect with everything he had. </p>
<p>It had been a long time since Techno had the chance to fight a god of his caliber. He felt a feral grin start to split his face as Dream pulled out an axe and faced him down.</p>
<p>The other gods that Techno had slowly collected and now reluctantly called a family had never truly seen him fight the way the god of blood was made to do, but they were about to, because no one hurt one of those he considered under his protection, those that he truly cared about, and got away with their life.  </p>
<p>Techno finally let go of the grip he had been keeping on his powers and tilted his head back to make sure that Dream saw his smile under his boar skull mask. </p>
<p>Let it never be said that he didn’t know how to intimidate those opposing him in battle. </p>
<p>He saw Dream falter slightly as the full force of his bloodlust finally hit the god, and though Techno couldn’t see the other’s facial expressions, he just <i>knew</i> that Dream’s eyes had widened beneath that awful mask of his. </p>
<p>Technoblade registered the two gods that had been by Dream’s side the entire time slowly moving back to not get involved, but he paid them no mind. They weren’t attacking him at the moment, so they could be ignored. </p>
<p>Dream put away his small dagger and brought out an enchanted axe. Good. This fight wouldn’t be one sided.</p>
<p>Techno lunged at Dream, swiping his sword in a sharp arc, but only managing to catch the edge of the coat Dream was wearing. The god was fast, he would give him that much. </p>
<p>When Dream made a swipe back at Techno, the swing of the axe almost comically easy to dodge after so many years of fighting and reading opponents body language. </p>
<p>As the battle continued, however, Dream seemed to warm up, his movements more fluid. He even got in some good hits on the blood god, but what the trickster god gave, he also got back in turn, the gods exchanging equal blows more often than not. </p>
<p>What the green clad god and his friends didn’t seem to realize is that the more blood that was spilled, the stronger he got, it didn’t matter if it was his own or not. </p>
<p>Blood was blood, and he didn’t discriminate. </p>
<p>The final hit Dream got on him cut off his hair. He had somehow tangled a hand in the long strands, and as Techno had moved to get out of reach of the blade, Dream had pulled, placing his hair directly in the path of the sharp sword. </p>
<p>Techno had stumbled forward with the sudden release of tension, and only realized what happened when he whipped around to face the other god and saw a cut off braid in his hand. Just then the wind shifted, blowing short pink strands in front of his eyes. His hair was now shorter than shoulder length.</p>
<p>Techno stood there for a moment in shock before gritting his teeth and jumping forward faster than Dream could react. His sword cracked across the side of the god’s mask, cracking it in half and sending him to the ground at Techno’s feet, a nasty slash across the god’s freckled face. </p>
<p>The blood god laughed lowly and raised his sword above his head, but just as he was about to swing his sword down into the heaving chest below him, flames burst in front of his vision, making him stumble back to avoid being burned. </p>
<p>He felt strong arms wrap under his arms to keep him still and Phil’s calming voice speaking to him, but he wasn’t paying attention. He watched raptly as Dream’s friends picked him up and pulled him away as Phil continued to restrain Techno. </p>
<p>“I thought you wanted to fight?” Techno called, the blood dripping from his lips making for a gruesome imitation of a smile when the blood god’s lips pulled upwards. “Fights with the blood god end in death, Dream! Either for you or for me, but this isn’t finished until one of us is dead at the other’s feet!”</p>
<p>Techno tried to move towards the other god again, tried to break Phil’s grip around him, but for such a passive god, Phil was still stronger than Techno. The blood god huffed angrily as Phil said something else and Dream’s friends dragged him away and eventually out of Technoblade’s sight. </p>
<p>The longer Phil held him, the more he came back to himself, and eventually, the red cleared from his vision and the voices in his head calmed enough to realize what had happened. </p>
<p>Techno sighed and forcibly relaxed his shoulders. He dropped his sword to the ground and patted one of Phil’s arms. </p>
<p>“You can let me go now, Phil, I’m not going to chase him down anymore, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p>
<p>He felt Phil let out a shaky, relieved breath before slowly loosening his grip and letting Techno free. </p>
<p>Techno turned to face Phil and brought a hand to the back of his neck to rub only to pull back when he felt his sheared hair, “Sorry about that,” he said, avoiding the death god’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Phil put a hand on his shoulder, “You can’t help your nature, mate, just don’t turn it on us, alright? I don’t think any of us want to deal with trying to contain that,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>Techno looked at Phil and the man was smiling. Well, that was a first. No one who had seen Techno truly fight had ever <i>smiled</i> at him afterwards. </p>
<p>He looked past Phil and towards the other boys. Wilbur looked like he saw this kind of thing every day, but looked as if he may want to speak with him later, Tubbo was just smiling at him like always, like he didn’t just witness the blood god almost cut someone down, and Tommy was grinning from ear to ear. </p>
<p>When Tommy saw that Techno was looking at him, he ducked under Wilbur’s hand that was on his shoulder and ran full force towards him, eventually crashing into his chest. Techno stumbled back a few steps with the weight of the teen, but ultimately caught the both of them. </p>
<p>“That was so awesome, Big T! You were totally about to wreck his shit! If that fire god hadn’t stepped in you totally would have won!”</p>
<p>Techno chuckled lowly, “Yeah, probably a good thing they stepped in though. We’re not in our land anymore and we don’t need people coming after us in unfamiliar territory.”</p>
<p>The two eventually separated from their hug, but Tommy continued to ramble to their little group even after they had patched all wounds to the best of their ability and started back on their trek across the country. </p>
<p>Tommy had eventually talked himself out after they settled in a small cave for the night and ate a hearty dinner of steak and potatoes. The teens fell asleep soon afterwards, the fire crackling warmly around them, and Wilbur conked out soon after.</p>
<p>Phil and Techno, however, stayed up for a little while longer, staying silent until Techno finally broke the peace that had settled over the small family. </p>
<p>“We need to stay out of the path of that god, Phil.”</p>
<p>The winged god hummed, “I figured you’d say something like that.”</p>
<p>“If I see him again, I won’t be able to stop myself from killing him. I won’t. Once a fight has started, I won’t let it stop until someone dies. I would have killed him if you hadn’t intervened.”</p>
<p>“I know, son. I felt it. We’ll do our best to stay out of their path, but no matter what happens, know that it is not your fault. Like I said earlier, you can’t help your nature, just like I can’t help mine, and no one else in this cave can help theirs. Don’t blame yourself, Techno, you were protecting Tommy. Don’t feel guilt for protecting those you care about.”</p>
<p>Techno broke the eye contact and nodded. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure he believed Phil, but if the god of death said that he shouldn’t feel guilty, he would try his best not to. He would continue to protect this little family with all of his strength, after all. If he started doubting his motives, he wouldn’t be able to protect the ones he cared about as effectively.</p>
<p>The weight of thousands of deaths were upon his shoulders already. What was one more? </p>
<p>He would try his best. He would try his best for those he loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I've seen a few comments wondering what everyone is god of and since I'm adding even more here, I'm just going to make a list here. <br/>Techno -  Bloodshed/war<br/>Wilbur - Music, light, warmth/fire<br/>Phil - Death<br/>Tommy &amp; Tubbo - Literal gods of Chaos, they feed off of each other<br/>Dream - Strategy, strife, a trickster god<br/>Sapnap - Fire, lava, possibly even the god of the nether<br/>George - a direct descendant of Herobrine, the original god, can control mobs but only to an extent</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>